


Family Shopping Trip

by LeopardShadow



Series: Goth Fam Oneshots [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Goth Fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeopardShadow/pseuds/LeopardShadow
Summary: They go shopping, some shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk & Perona, Dracule Mihawk & Perona & Roronoa Zoro, Dracule Mihawk & Roronoa Zoro, Perona & Roronoa Zoro
Series: Goth Fam Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958821
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Family Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> Also shout out to my lovely and talented beta reader MostlyJustANerd!!

It was a beautiful day. The sea was an unusual calm for the Grand Line, and there was a nice breeze to complement the warmth of the sun. Yet Mihawk still felt a headache coming on, the pain only flaring when the argument behind him rose in volume.

“You don't make soup with _fruit_ ," Zoro yelled. 

"I'm telling you Zoro! It. Is. A. _fruit_ ," Perona yelled back.

Mihawk finally turned around to glare at the two. "Tomatoes are a vegetable in the kitchen, and a fruit in botany." he said simply, leaving no room for argument. "Look, we're approaching port." He wiped a hand over his face in exasperation, "For your sakes, I hope this argument never again comes up in my presence. Understood?" 

They both nodded quickly.

"Good," Mihawk said, satisfied. 

Having docked his ship safely, the trio started wandering through vendors and stocking up on necessities. The efficiency of their trip goes down an unfortunate amount, when Perona drags them into a cafe, excitedly chattering about the cute decor. 

Mihawk supposed he could go for a bite to eat. And Zoro’s eyes had lit up at the prospect of food, so they settled in at a table by the window. The cafe had surprisingly good food- Zoro and Perona seemed to agree with this assessment, based on the speed in which they inhaled it. 

After a surprisingly civil and enjoyable lunch, they returned to shopping. This time, the efficiency of their shopping was interrupted by both him and Zoro. As the two of them naturally gravitated towards the local sword shop. 

About fifteen minutes into their perusing, Mihawk sees Perona shake her head at them out of the corner of his eye and float out of the shop. 

_Ah well, she can take care of herself. We'll just have to meet up later_ he thought to himself. 

*

Perona had floated away from the boys, on account of them spending longer than she thought possible in the sword shop. She figured Mihawk would keep Zoro from getting lost, and if not, they could always find him later. Hopefully. 

Around an hour into her own shopping, her attention was drawn to a commotion in the center of town. Mildly curious, Perona floated her way over, and immediately regretted it when she got close enough to see just what- or who, she supposed- was causing the commotion. 

"You've _gotta_ be kidding me," Perona muttered to herself.

Zoro was in the middle of the circle, a crowd of people had created. And he was fighting a guy three times his size. Perona did a quick scan of the crowd and spotted Mihawk. She could tell he was holding back excitement over the fight and that alone told Perona a large part of the story. She had expected better from Mihawk, in keeping Zoro out of trouble, but she guessed he could be just as bad as the three-sword idiot when it came to some fights. 

A large white-and-blue group, making their way towards the brawl caught her eye. A quick glance confirmed that yes, _of course_ the marines were coming. And _of course_ the green-haired idiot with a giant bounty on his head was completely oblivious. 

She sent a quick Negative Hollow through Zoro's opponent, and the man collapsed to the ground, depressed. She matched the glare Zoro sent her for interfering with his fight, and jerked her head in the direction of the marines. Understanding dawned on his face, and with a nod he ran the other direction.

She turns towards where she last saw Mihawk and nearly jumps out of her skin. Mihawk seemed to have had the same idea and was already patiently waiting behind her.

“I’m a Warlord so it matters not to me, but Roronoa has quite the bounty on his head. Good thinking in sending him away. Though now we’ll have to find him again,” Mihawk said thoughtfully, and any reply she would have had was interrupted by the marines.

“Mihawk! We’ve gotten reports of Roronoa Zoro in town. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that now, would you?” one of the marines asked suspiciously.

“I can assure you that if Roronoa were in town I would know.” 

“I see… Well, keep an eye out for us," The marine said, with a glance at Perona. "Have a nice day with your daughter.” He and the group of marines dispersed with shouted orders to keep searching the town.  
Now left with only the two of them, Perona burst out laughing.  
“Let’s go find Roronoa,” Mihawk grumbled. 

“Sure thing, dad!” Perona replied, and at the completely unimpressed look on Mihawk’s face, she dissolved into a bout of giggles.

*

It had been almost an hour since Zoro split off from Mihawk and Perona to get away from the marines, and Zoro was starting to wonder if they got lost. While browsing one of the booths in the market out of boredom, Zoro spotted a small bear keychain. Its mouth was open, and it had way too of long arms that dangled down the front. He could really only describe the thing as ugly. Zoro bought it immediately. 

“You there! The green-haired swordsman!”  
Pocketing the keychain and thanking the shopkeeper, Zoro looked around for the source of the voice. Zeroing in on one of the other shopkeepers, he made his way over to the man.

“Your dad and… sister? Just stopped by asking around for you,” the shopkeeper informed him and pointed down the street. “They went that way.” 

Zoro could only stare dumbfounded for a moment, until the puzzle pieces clicked in his head.  
“Was it a man with black hair and a girl with pink? Both have sort of weird clothes?” 

“That's them,” the man confirmed. “If you hurry, you can probably catch up to them quickly.” 

“Yeah, thanks,” Zoro said idly and started walking away, only for the shopkeeper to yell that it was the other way. He spun on his heel and walked past again quickly. 

Zoro finally found them after another ten minutes of looking. 

"Ugh, finally! We were looking forever," Perona complained as he walked up and she proceeded to dump her armful of groceries on him.

"Hey, dad," He quipped to Mihawk, his mouth twitching while trying to hide his smile. After a processing pause, Perona doubled over into another fit of laughter.  
Mihawk only sighed and walked away. 

"We have a few more groceries to get, then we're going back to Kuraigana. The marines on this island aren't the smartest but let's not linger," Mihawk said over his shoulder as Zoro and Perona hurried to catch up, both slightly short on breath from laughing.

*

Now fully loaded- mostly Zoro- with groceries, the three started making their way back to Mihawk's boat.

”Oh right,” Zoro juggled the groceries a bit to free up one of his hands and dug into his pocket. “I found this while you guys were lost,” He said and handed Perona the keychain. 

“First off, _you_ were lost and second, what even is it?” Perona held up the keychain appraisingly.

"A bear. I think. It reminded me of you," Zoro shrugged.

"No! Why?" She whined. "It's not cute at all!"

"It looks like that thing you carry around," Zoro pointed out.

Perona gasped and held her stuffed bear closer to her chest "You take that back!" 

“Well, if you don’t want it I’ll just get rid of it,” Zoro leaned forward and made the universal gesture for ‘gimme’. 

“Wait, no. I have to um, make sure to get rid of it properly,” Perona said with a resolute nod and carefully tucked the keychain away. 

Leading the way, Mihawk listened to the exchange with a faintly amused expression.

By the time they made their way back to Kuraigana, the sun had begun to set, and stars started to shine in the darkening sky. 

The ride back was blissfully quiet and when Mihawk turned around to look, he found out why.  
Both Zoro and Perona had fallen asleep to the relaxing rocking of the waves, and Perona’s head rested gently on Zoro’s shoulder. 

Mihawk smiled softly and draped a blanket over them. Shaking his head at the unexpected- but not unwelcome- change, that their presence has made to his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
